Mother's Return
by Zachmoviefan
Summary: Weeks have passed since the battle with the loggers when Carla, Bia and Tiago get lost and discover someone shocking. (A rewrite of the first story I ever made.)


Chapter 1: Lost

 **Hey everybody, Zach here.**

 **Sorry for the delay, I've had a pretty bad case of writer's block and didn't know what story to write for.**

 **I was reading some of the older stories on this archive and it** **started taking me back to when I first discovered FFN and the first story I ever wrote, 'A Surprising Return' since that story was horrible I decided to do a rewrite it.**

 **So here we go, I hope you all enjoy.  
**

It had been three weeks since the victory against the loggers, after working together to defeat them the Spix Macaw tribe and the Scarlet Macaw tribe had now ended their feud and became very close allies.

Soccer matches in the Pit of Doom became nothing more then fun games that were played between the Spix Macaws and the Scarlet Macaws, small games would break out all the time, every month a large game was played like the one from the weeks before over Blu accidentally crossing into the Scarlet Macaw side of the Brazil Nut grove, only it wasn't as aggressive and there were no threat of losing their main food supply.

Rafael, Nico and Pedro returned to Rio where the canary and cardinal continued to run the dance club and where Rafael and his family resided.

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise over the lush green jungles of the Amazon.

In one hollow a female Blue Macaw was sitting alone until she heard the sound of flapping wings.

The sound came from the wings of the female's mate.

The two macaws were once believed to be last pair of their kind.

As the male landed inside of the hollow he dropped five Brazil Nuts onto the floor of their home.

"Hey honey." The male smiled.

"Hey sweetie." The female smiled before kissing his cheek.

This pair of macaws went by the names Blu and Jewel.

"Are the kids up yet?" Blu asked.

"Yep." Jewel answered before walking to the entrance of the hollow and looked out to three smaller hollows on the tree.

"Kids, your dad's here with breakfast." Jewel called to the hollows.

Three smaller Spix Macaws looked from the hollows and then flew out and into the large one.

"Hey dad." Their youngest child and only son smiled.

The young boy went by the name Tiago.

The second child and their second oldest daughter entered before greeting her father.

The girl was named Bia and was almost exactly like her father, she enjoyed reading and educating herself.

Their final and oldest child entered, she carried her iPod in her talon, her earbuds were secured in her ears.

"I don't think so." Jewel said as she used her beak to remove one of her earbuds.

Carla was about to abject but Jewel spoke up.

"You're not going to use that while we're having breakfast together." Jewel explained.

Carla sighed before removing her other earbud and carried it to the corner of the room and sat it down.

She then sat with her family and began to eat the Brazil Nuts.

"So what are you three planning on doing today?" Blu asked.

"We're going to go exploring and hopefully get to know this place better." Bia explained.

"Yep." Tiago replied, his beak was filled with partly chewed Brazil Nut.

After breakfast, the three siblings began to fly out of the hollow and started exploring.

* * *

"By my calculations, this is the third time we've past that bolder." Bia chimed in through the awkward silence, she was sure to take note of their surroundings.

"I know we're lost Bia." Tiago groaned.

They had

Bia rolled her eyes and spoke.

"Why don't we find a creek and follow that, if we follow it we may be able to find the tribe?" Bia suggested.

"Good idea." Carla added.

"Fine, let's follow you." Tiago sighed, he didn't like admitting defeat.

They flew around for a few minutes and eventually found a small stream which they landed at the bank of.

They took a break for a moment and Bia crouched down and began to sip the water.

Little did they know, a Spix Macaw watched them from nearby.

The bird pounced and in a blur of blue, it was holding Bia in his large talon.

Carla and Tiago flew back in fear, unsure of what to do.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" The mystery macaw asked.

"I... I..." Bia stuttered out.

Another Blue Macaw this time a female landed behind the large macaw and shouted a command.

"Release that child or so help me I'll pluck you!" The macaw commanded.

The large male jumped at the female's command and sat Bia back down before turning and walking the the back of the female.

"Sorry ma'am." The male said nervously.

The angered snarl that the female just had was replaced with a sympathetic smile.

She walked to Bia and spoke in a calming manner.

"Are you okay little one?"

"Yeah, thanks." Bia sighed as she regained herself.

"Please don't mind Fransisco, he's always a little too protective when it comes to our boarders." The female explained.

"Wait, so you mean we are back in the tribe, we must've been closer than we thought." Tiago chimed in.

"Yes but I don't believe I've met you before are you lost?" The macaw asked.

"Yeah, we got a little turned around but we're okay." Bia explained before introducing herself and the others, "My name is Bia, this is my sister Carla and my brother Tiago."

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Nora, I'm the tribe's leader." The female explained.

The siblings were dumbfounded.

"I thought Pop PQop was the leader." Tiago said scratching his head.

"You mean... there's another Spix Macaw tribe!?" Bia squealed.

"You three are from another tribe?" Nora gasped, she had to see this place, "Can you lead me back?"

"I don't know, we're not sure which direction we went that took us out of the tribe." Bia replied.

Nora thought for a moment and an idea hit her.

"Stay here." Nora spoke before flying into the sky and past the canopy, she looked down and noticed the river's path before flying back down.

"I can see the river, it's this way." Nora explained and pointed toward one way.

They began flying downstream and as the sun was setting they finally found their tribe.

"We'll take you to our grandpa, like I said, he's the leader here, he needs to here about this." Bia smiled excitedly.

They entered a hollow on a large tree where Eduardo worked with his advisers.

They saw Eduardo talking to one of his advisors who nodded and flew out of the hollow through a different entrance leaving only them.

"Hey Pop Pop!" The three siblings smiled.

Eduardo turned and smiled at them.

"If it isn't the three best grandchildren in the wor-..." Eduardo began but froze when he saw the strange adult Spix Macaw that was next to his grandchildren.

Nora gasped before the two stared deeply toward one another.

"Nora…" Eduardo whispered.

"Eddie… I thought I would never see you again." Nora replied as tears filled her eyes.

The two hugged tightly as Nora began to sob with joy.

The three siblings were shocked at this strange turn of events.

Bia walked forward to her grandfather.

"Uh… Pop pop, you know Nora?" She asked.

Eduardo released Nora and spoke once again to his grandchildren.

"Yes I do." Eduardo paused before continuing, "Carla, Bia, Tiago, this is Nora… your grandmother."

 **Wow! The flashbacks to when I first wrote this are are coming back!**

 **There's the first part, this isn't the only new story I have in mind but I'll probably work on those later.**


End file.
